David Holmes
David Holmes (ur. 14 lutego 1969 r.) — kompozytor i DJ pochodzący z Irlandii Północnej. Był dublerem Scota Fearna, w trakcie odgrywania roli Adriana Puceya w pierwszej części filmów o Harrym Potterze. Kariera W wieku 15 lat zaczął tworzyć w swoim rodzinnym mieście Belfaście. We wczesnych i środkowych latach 90. XX wieku już występował na występował na wysoko cenionych imprezach klubowych na Belfast Art College należącym do Uniwersytetu of Ulster. W 1995 roku wydał swój pierwszy album pod nazwą This Film's Crap Let's Slash the Seats, ''otrzymał on uznanie za pełne specyficznego klimatu i ambientowe brzmienie. Jeden utwór z tej płyty został wykorzystany jako ścieżka dźwiękowa do filmu ''Pi. '' Album był inspirowany był filmami (Jednym z nich był film ''W imię ojca) i ścieżkami dźwiękowymi. Powtarzał też to w jego późniejszej twórczości. W tym samym roku utworzył również ambientowe interludia między utworami z płyty Infernal Love ''północnoirlandzkiej rockowej grupy Therapy? W 1997 wydał kolejny utwór ''Let's Get Killed. ''Do nagrania jej wykorzystał zapisy dźwięków ludzi rozmawiających na ulicach Nowego Jorku. Zarejestrowali je za pomocą dyktafonu. Jego pierwszym komercyjnym sukcesem było ''„My Mate Paul”. ''Rok później Danny DeVito zlecił mu skomponowanie muzyki do filmu ''Co z oczu, to z serca ''autorstwa Stevena Soderbergha. Kolejnym filmem Soderbergha, do którego Holmes skomponował ścieżkę dźwiękową był wyemitowany 2001 roku ''Ocean’s Eleven: Ryzykowna gra. Zawierała ona solowe utwory Davida takie jak: Let's Get Killed i Bow Down to the Exit Sign. W 2002 i 2003 wyszły kolejne jego solowe albumy, jak: Come Get It I Got It i David Holmes Presents The Free Association. Przy drugim współpracował z Pati Yang - polską piosenkarką. Muzyka zawarta na tych płytach kompletnie różniła się od innych jego utworów. ''W 2004 skomponował muzykę do sequela ''Ocean’s Eleven: Ryzykowna gra - Ocean’s Twelve: Dogrywka. W swojej twórczości dokonał remiksów takich grup i artystów jak: U2, Manic Street Preachers, Primal Scream, Page and Plant czy Ice Cube. Dyskografia Albumy * This Film's Crap Let's Slash the Seats (1995; gościnnie Steve Hillage i Jah Wobble) * Let's Get Killed (1997) * Essential Mix (1998, wcześniej emitowany na BBC Radio 1) * Stop Arresting Artists (1998) * Bow Down to the Exit Sign (2000) * Holmes on the Decks (2000) * Introducing The Free Association: Come Get It I Got It (2002) * Presents The Free Association (2003) * Cherrystones: Hidden Charms (2004) * The Holy Pictures (2008) Ścieżki dźwiękowe * Morderca z Belfastu (Resurrection Man - 1998) * Co z oczu, to z serca (Out of Sight - 1998) * Buffalo Soldiers (2001) * Ocean’s Eleven: Ryzykowna gra (2002) * Nawrót depresji gangstera (Analyze That - 2003) * Code 46 (2003) * Stander (2003) * Ocean’s Twelve: Dogrywka (2004) * The War Within (2005) * Ocean’s Thirteen (2007) * Na końcu świata (2010) Nominacje i nagrody * 2002, BMI Film Music Award: Ocean’s Eleven: Ryzykowna gra * 2002, OFCS Award: Ocean’s Eleven: Ryzykowna gra (nominacja w kategorii Najlepsza oryginalna muzyka filmowa) * 2003, British Independent Film Award: Buffalo Soldiers (nominacja w kategorii Najlepsze osiągnięcie techniczne) * 2005, BMI Film Music Award: Ocean’s Twelve: Dogrywka Kategoria:Brytyjscy aktorzy en:David Holmes fr:David Holmes ru:Дэвид Холмс